Simplify the expression. $(3q-8)(-3q+8)$
Solution: First distribute the ${3q-8}$ onto the ${-3q}$ and ${8}$ $ = {-3q}({3q-8}) + {8}({3q-8})$ Then distribute the ${-3q}.$ $ = ({-3q} \times {3q}) + ({-3q} \times {-8}) + {8}({3q-8})$ $ = -9q^{2} + 24q + {8}({3q-8})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = -9q^{2} + 24q + ({8} \times {3q}) + ({8} \times {-8})$ $ = -9q^{2} + 24q + 24q - 64$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -9q^{2} + 48q - 64$